


Hard Times and Nursery Rhymes

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's impossible not to burn brightly without burning out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Times and Nursery Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the third round of the Canucks SC run.

It hurt just to lift his arms to put his carry on in the compartment above his head. Dan swallowed his grimace, before he settled into his seat. He was exhausted, and he felt like a truck had run over him. But, a win was a win. And their most recent one had been a very well deserved one. He looked around at his teammates, noticing some of them appeared just as exhausted as he did, which was a small comfort. Dan glanced out of his window, waiting and watching until they were cleared for takeoff. 

One more win to end this series, one more win, Dan repeated to himself, before he slid his ear buds in and settled himself in for their flight home. 

He gets lost in his thoughts about wrapping up the series, seeing his daughters, and Sarah, before he feels someone nudging his toe. Dan looks up, and takes out one of his ear buds.

"Ry and I switched seats," Kevin says, grinning at Dan. 

Dan shrugs, and waits until Kevin settles in to the seat next to him. Kevin turns off his phone and tucks it away, before he turns to Dan.

"You okay?" 

"Just tired."

Kevin nods his agreement. "I know the feeling."

Dan sighs. "It doesn't get any easier."

"Okay, now I just think we've ventured into 'not related to hockey territory'," Kevin replies. He nudges Dan's elbow when Dan doesn't bother to expand on his statement. "What's up?"

Dan rubs his face tiredly. "Sarah and I got in a fight last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She feels overwhelmed with the girls, family and friends, other obligations, y'know."

Kevin leans his head to the side, his face half-turned towards Dan. "What'd you tell her?"

Dan runs a hand through his hair. "Some things I shouldn't of." He sees the look Kevin gives him, before he teasingly pushes Kevin. "I was tired, we had to catch an early flight, and she called at a godawful time."

Kevin chuckles. "Katie yells at me about that sometimes when I call her and she's back visiting the family in Ontario."

Dan's lips quirk in amusement. "How do you get through it?"

Kevin shrugs. "Patience, time, listening." He leans over and whispers into Dan's ear, "And lots of sex."

Dan stifles his laughter, and offers Kevin a smile. "Thanks, Juice."

"No prob."

Their plane begins its trek down the runway then. Dan settles into his seat, and a comfortable silence falls between him and Kevin. 

Soon after, they both fall asleep, their heads leaning against the other. 

They don't wake until their plane touches down in Vancouver.


End file.
